


Uncertain future

by PurpleBouquetTragedy (Shaldi)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Writing, Dubious Consent, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, Obsession, Out of Character, Snoke Being a Dick, Sorry Not Sorry, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaldi/pseuds/PurpleBouquetTragedy
Summary: Rey is annoyed by the decision of Kylo ren, she seeks to help the resistance in its fight against the first order.Kylo is angry with Rey for abandoning him, he wants to destroy her, but he will realize that beneath that anger there is a desire that he can’t ignore.Rey and Kylo Ren are facing an uncertain future, the decisions they make will mark their destiny.





	1. Light

The Resistance did not spend much time in hyperspace until the Millennium Falcon landed on a planet from the Outer Rim. 

The general Leia spent most of the time looking for some sign of help, but it seemed that the death of Luke Skywalker had decimated the hope of The Resistance.

Rey on the other hand, she was faced with the task of trying to restore the few ships and machines found in the old bases of that planet, there was not much to save, the time had ruined most of the machines, few ships worked, but some of them had a little fuel.

Rey felt through her Force bond with Kylo his call, but she ignored him, blocking the Force bond as best she could.

She spent most of her time with Finn, Poe, Rose and other rebels, the days soon turned into weeks, at that time Rey tried to read the sacred Jedi texts but she didn't understand the languages in which they were written, she asked for help from Leia, but she didn't know those languages either, she was tempted to ask Kylo for help, but she didn't dare.

Sometimes Rey felt guilty for the sadness of the general and the resistance.

“If ever my son want to be redeemed, he must do it for himself, not for others, although we must accept that it won't happen, the dark side has corrupted him too much, he will never be Ben again" assured the general.

They spent most of their time in constant vigilance; they watched the night sky in search of ships of the First Order, Rey seldom crossed paths with the general due to safety regulations.

One day without wanting to, she listened to Leia's conversation with a leader of the resistance.

"Yes, we have received similar news, the situation is much worse" she heard a voice that she could not recognize "General, you should not leave your hiding place"

"Yes, I know" she heard Leia's voice "I'm afraid that maybe I underestimate the evil of the dark side, I'll send in my place a representative to the planets where we still have allies"  
Rey watched the transmission end, and she pretended that she had just arrived.

"Rey, I'm glad to see you, you must go to some planet away, I want you to take the Millennium Falcon, don't tell anyone where you are going and I don't want you to get out of there, the situation has become more difficult now, I will send you a message when things calm down a bit, we can't risk losing you"

Rey went to Ahch-To, one night while everyone was sleeping according to Leia's instructions, in the middle of the trip she wondered about the fate of The Resistance.  
She spent several weeks in a rural life very similar to Luke's.

One afternoon while she was meditating, Luke's ghost manifested in front of her.

"Rey, you need training" he said in a calm tone “Kylo is stronger on the dark side and you must grow on the light side”

"How is that possible?" Rey asked "I thought that Kylo would seek redemption now that Snoke is dead"

"Believe me rey, kylo is beyond redemption now, if you want to stop him, you must kill him"

Without saying anything else, Rey accepted Luke's training, he helped her restore Anakin's lightsaber, helped her interpret some texts, she spent more time with Luke, he was more open with her, although she felt that he was hiding something from her.

One day she felt that Leia's strength was faded, she tried to open their force bond with Kylo to see how he was, but she found that it was blocked.  
"You shouldn't do that" Rey heard the voice of her master.

"I know, I just wanted to see how he is, it must be painful to lose a loved one"

"Rey, you have to understand that Ben Solo died a long time ago, or maybe he never really existed, he has blocked himself from all those who have ever wanted him"  
One morning while she was catching some food, she felt that her friends were in danger, so she decided to go look for them.

"You're safe here"

"My friends are in danger; I must go to help them”

"You remind me so much of me in my youth, I went out into danger to save those I cared about, but you know that the fight they fight is in vain, the victory will not come in winning battles against a handful of Stormtroopers but killing their leader directly"

"I guess one victory at a time is better than nothing"

“May the force be with you, Rey from Jakku”

Through Leia's tracker, Rey found resistance on a planet away from the Outer Rim.

She felt relief when she found them safe.

"You shouldn't have come," Finn assured her.

"Why?" She asked

"Rey, the situation has changed since you left ..."

"No, the situation has changed since before, but isolated in the Outer Rim the news doesn't arrive soon" Poe Interrupted them.

"What happened?" Rey asked

"The first Order, I mean, the empire has put a price on our heads, we are not safe here, we aren't safe anywhere, we can't hide anymore, we must fight with what little we have," Poe assured.

"No, you will die if you try to fight; maybe there is some way to reason with their leader, to reach an agreement ..."

"What are you talking about, Rey? Their leader is crazy, Rey in this time that you left us has hunted us like animals, this is all that is left "said Poe while pointing to the thousand men they had left.

They watched in horror as the army of Stormtroopers approached the base.

"Go away, Rey, you must continue your training with Luke, in order to defeat him"

"No" she said "If you die here, I will die with you" she said grabbing Anakin's lightsaber, no, she corrected herself this lightsaber is her lightsaber now.

If Rey had believed that the fight against the praetorian guards was difficult, she would never have imagined fighting an army, there was blood and death everywhere, she found herself fighting well, until she fought against men dressed in black who controlled the force.

I try to cover the attacks of her opponents but they were many, and she was very tired, soon a blow made her fall to the ground, she found herself without strength to get up, and she accepted the final blow that never came.

She found herself handcuffed inside a boat along with some survivors of the Resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, any mistake let me know to correct it.


	2. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not trust Snoke.

Kylo ren had been so enraged when she left him in The Supremacy, but now that the anger had vanished, he tried to talk to her through their force bond but she had blocked him, he sighed in frustration and tried again.

"You go back to lick the boot that has kicked you, isn't it? My young apprentice"

Kylo turned to where the voice came, and he saw his older master.

"This is impossible, you are dead" he said trying to hide the horror of his voice.

“I am, there is no doubt about that”

"The Sith can't be force ghosts"

"Boy, how many times have I told you that we are not Sith, we just use the dark side" he looked at him a moment before proceeding "Do not worry, this is only temporary, I managed to gather enough strength to not disappear immediately but It will not last long"

"What do you want? Do you want to revenge?"

"No, no, I've already forgiven you, in the same way a father forgives his son after he erred."

Kylo snorted at such a comparison

"Even if you doubt it, I was a father to you, maybe a strict one, but a father, after all, correcting your mistakes and praising your victories, or you think about denying it, boy, when everyone abandoned you and they lost faith in you, I did not, even now after all"

"What do you want?" Kylo asked again

"I want to help you"

"I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help, everything I have, I have earned it"

"Of course, that's why I'm proud of you, look at yourself now, you killed your master for power and now you plan your new promotion and I can help you in that"

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Boy, boy, you still don't understand, I can’t have immortality through force, but I can still through you, teaching you, part of me will still live in you, and so boy, I will leave a legacy and my life won't be in vain" 

The next few days Kylo was busy searching and killing the rebels he could find without meeting the group where Rey was, he tried every day to reach her, but she kept blocking him.

“Why did not this bond die with you?" He asked Snoke.

"I don't know, the force acts in mysterious ways"

Kylo spent most of the next few weeks trying to ignore Snoke, but he had to admit that his strategies were good, and inconsistently he learned a little from them.

He summoned his knights of Ren, and he executed order 887, where they had to look for every man, woman or child sensitive to force and create with them an army similar to the Stormtroopers, those to whom brainwashing won't work should be killed to avoid a possible rebellion, he himself inspected each one hoping that someone was Rey.

"Why did she leave you?" Snoke asked

"I don't know”

"Of course you know it, but you refuse to recognize it, there must be someone else" Snoke pointed.

"That's not true, she doesn't share my point of view about some things, she thinks that what I do is wrong"

"You're in denial, boy, you killed me, because there was someone, someone you thought would fill your emptiness" he almost scoffed "but look at you now, she left you on the floor of The Supremacy to die, and you still think she did it for ideals that she a scavenger doesn't even know"

Kylo tried to talk to her with their force bond, but she kept blocking him, he left it always open hoping that one day she would look for him.

Some days the force bond opened and he observed her in silence from a hidden place so as not to reveal his presence.

"I don't understand why you're so obsessed with the scavenger" Snoke asked, one day when Snoke appeared at the same time that Kylo was staring at Rey talking to a resistance pilot.

"Actually, my young apprentice, I do not know why you see her as interesting" Snoke approached a little to Rey for emphasis "She isn’t spectacularly pretty or intelligent" Kylo was silent so as not to disturb Rey.

"What made you think she was interested in you?" Snoke looked at Kylo, but he tried to put his defenses in the presence of Snoke in his mind. "Oh I see, but believe me, boy, nowhere in the galaxy the fact that a girl tells you your name and touches your hand is an open signal to her bed, I assumed that even with your lack of experience you could know that"

Kylo was a little embarrassed at the words of his teacher, and he turned his gaze back to Rey, she was laughing along with her companion and he watched as she touched the pilot's arm.

"What do we have here," Snoke continued, contemplating the same fact as Kylo "seems that the girl is interested in someone but not in you"

"It's just a harmless touch" Kylo spoke when the image faded.

"Of course, it is, but we can't say that it always will be, right?"

Throughout the days, the force bond was opened in the least desired moments, at first, Rey talking to someone and then laughing, and things always went up in tone.

"You, you are putting these visions"

"Why would I do something like that? I have better things to do than to bother you with silly visions of a couple of lovers of resistance"

"Shut up" Kylo shouted

"My words hurt you, because they are the truth, it isn’t my fault that the scavenger is so willing to share her bed with any rebel but not with you"

Kylo ignited his lightsaber and hit Snoke with it, but just like Luke the lightsaber did not harm him, Kylo decided to take out his rage in the next battles against the resistance.

Every moment that they shared with their force bond was worse for Kylo, he looked at her often fucking with men that he could not recognize.

One day while they shared a bond, he ran to his ship, he was ready to kill anyone who dared to touch her.

"Calm down, boy, there are thousands of planets, and hundreds of solar systems in the galaxy"

Kylo stopped, his master was right, he alone would not find Rey, soon he posted ads everywhere with exorbitant sums for his capture alive, he needed her alive.

With a galaxy without a government and a leader blinded by jealousy and anger, it was relatively easy to establish a new empire, massacring the rebellious inhabitants, and exploiting the planets that refused to join them.

Kylo would lie to himself if he denied that he enjoyed the smell of blood and ashes that he left behind every time his army entered a battle, most led by him.

"You have very good strategies, my apprentice; maybe you can quickly unify the galaxy, and tell me, have you thought about taking some apprentice or a consort?"

Unwittingly Kylo's mind traveled to Rey, she was his equal in the force, the only one who had tried to rescue him, before her betrayal of course.

"I'm sorry boy, but that girl is not interested in you, anyway she is very strong in strength, you can’t defeat her, you should find another more willing girl"

That was the last conversation he had with his master, he didn't appear him again or talk to him, he supposed that his energy had run out and finally Snoke had disappeared.

Kylo moved away a little from the battles, he sending his army in his place, and he devoted himself to a massive study of force, soon he found ancient studies of his master, and he decided to put them into practice, his master had spent years in researches of inhibitors of the force, he called some wise men and he made them take up the project, it took a long time until someone achieved a successful device, to keep the device secret, he proved it in himself, and for his surprise worked perfectly, he could not use force, he could not even feel the force bond with Rey, he soon felt at peace, there was no conflict, the project had been successful and he killed everyone involved in it.

The same day that Kylo was crowned emperor, he ordered that all rebels should be captured alive, to be publicly executed as a sign of treason.

Kylo looked directly at the prisoners, hoping to find her; he was sitting on his throne when he received an officer.

"Your Majesty, the captured rebels have arrived"

"Perfect" he said


	3. Balance

Rey moved restlessly from her seat, they had spent many hours aboard the ship, they had been groomed and fed aboard the ship, to be presentable in the execution, she almost grumbled at the general's speech.

"You must be presentable to the emperor, if you are lucky he will be in a good mood, you may decide to renounce his cause and swear allegiance, otherwise you would die by his hand"

"And what will happen to us if we swear allegiance?" Poe asked in a sarcastic voice. "He will give us uniforms as pretty as yours."

Rey watched as Poe fell to the ground because of a blow that gave him the general.

"What happens next is the decision of the emperor, he will see if they are worth enough to be sent to planets for forced labor for a few years or to be slaves for life"

Rey along with the other rebels left the ship and walked to a corridor, she stayed close to her friends.

It did not take long until she looked at Kylo ren for the first time in a year, he looked the same as she remembered him, with his black clothes and his lightsaber at his side, she looked at him with horror to extend his hand on any of the rebels, the rebel was writhing in pain and kylo dictated his sentence, then a guard took the prisoner.

Rey tried to stay as calm as possible while the room was running empty, she knew that Kylo had already seen, but it seemed that she was going to be the last one, he seemed to have fun to make her observe as he condemned her friends.

"Execution," she heard him say as she extended her hand to Finn and Rose.

"Execution, but before he will be in a cell for interrogation" he said when facing Poe.

Rey observed how they were taking their friends, when she saw them disappear; she watched Kylo walk and felt the guards pushing her to follow him.

They didn't walk much until they stopped in front of a door, the guards left and she watched Kylo open the door, he pushed her into the room and closed the door behind him.

Really Rey didn't know what to say, she never really thought to tell him since the battle of Crait, she didn't have to say anything because Kylo went to look for something in one of the furniture in the room.

He returned almost immediately and in a quick movement she felt his hands on her neck, she thought he would hang her, but he put something on her neck, when she heard a click, she felt much disoriented, she tried to maintain balance while Kylo removed the handcuffs from her hands.

"What is this?" Rey asked, she put her hands to her neck.

"Did you enjoy the trip?"

Rey realized that he ignored her question so she decided to do the same "What are you going to do with me? I rejected your proposal a year ago, and my response has not changed"

"I see that you have not realized that you are not in a position to choose, I wasn't going to give you another chance"

"What will happen to my friends and me?" She asked when she saw him take off his cloak.

"Tomorrow there will be a public event where they will be executed for treason to the empire" he said while taking off his gloves "On the other hand for you I have other plans"

Rey watched him approach her, she felt him placing one hand on her face and the other on her back.

"Did you miss me?" He asked as his thumb rose to her chin. "I did," he continued as he got closer to her.

Rey tried to push him but his grip seemed like iron, she tried to push him with force but she could not, tried again but nothing.

"The force is blocked from your body, don't worry, it is only while you have this necklace" he said as he ran his hand down her neck.

"What ...?" She was going to ask but her words were silenced by her partner's mouth.

His kiss, though awkward at first, became a hungry kiss, Rey tried to push him away more strongly, when his lungs needed air he broke the kiss, he separated a bit from her, replacing his grip with the force as his hands roamed her body, he kissed her again while one of his hands wandered down her hip and another tempted her breast over her clothes.

Rey shuddered with disgust under his touch, to break free of his kiss, she bit him.

Kylo laughed at her response, he had forgotten that she liked to fight; he kissed her lips again while he laid her on his bed.

In the past he had a very small bed where he could barely fit inside, but decided to change it to a bigger one, just in case one day he decided to share it with someone.  
Rey had tried to keep calm at his touch, but now terror swept over her and she began to sob.

He held her to the bed with force while he kissed her, his hands tried to take her clothes off but as he could not he decided to break them better, he would give her much better clothes, while he removed the broken clothes of Rey, he observed her eyes, there was anger and under that seemed to be afraid, maybe she thought he would kill her later, he decided not to calm that fear for the time being.

"You must forgive my lack of experience, but you will understand that I do not have as much free time as you, Rey," he said as he proceeded to remove his pants.

"Please, I don’t want this," she said unable to name the monster on top of her.

"I know, but you will learn to accept it"

Rey closed her eyes in disgust as she felt his mouth on her neck, she kept trying to get up but his grip with the force was strong. she feeling a pressure in her cunt, she opened her eyes suddenly, she saw one of his hands on her breast and the other on her thigh, to her horror she realized that this pressure could only come from ...

"No, no" she almost screamed when she felt a little more pressure "please ..." she could not finish her sentence when with a movement kylo got inside her.

Rey had suffered many pains in her life, but none like this, her mouth let out an agonizing sound.

Kylo had to bite his tongue not to moan, oh force, she was so tight, the feeling was so pleasurable that he started to move slowly at first, but he increased the speed with each thrust.

Rey felt him move "stop ... take it out ... it hurts ..." she repeated several times getting only kisses in response.

Kylo heard each of the words she said, he realized that even if he wanted to stop he couldn’t.

He felt his climax close, so taking advantage of her inability to the force, he entered on her mind wanting to observe for himself every lover that she'd had, and he was surprised to find nothing, not a single kiss before than his.

Rey closed her eyes to feel him inside her mind, he looked at her memories, she wondered if he was looking for the location of Luke or other rebels, she opened her eyes to feel his thrusts go faster, he placed his head on her neck as he pushed harder against her, she heard him moan as he felt a warmth fill her womb.

He remained in that position for a few more moments, Rey let out a painful moan when he came out of her, and she felt the hot substance run down her thigh, the sensation filled with disgust, she watched him rise and reach out his hand towards her.

"Sleep" ordered, and Rey lost consciousness.

Rey lost count of how many times kylo had violated her since her arrival, the second time it was less rough, and with the passing of the weeks, he took his time before claiming her, he hadn't allowed her to leave his rooms.

"Can I ever get out of here?" She asked him one day when he entered the room.

"Of course, you will get out when I know that you won’t try to run away" he answered as he approached her.

"Could you take this necklace off? I miss using the force"

"You do not need it; you're not a Jedi anymore"

"Maybe I could accept your proposal to teach me" she said when she felt his hands on her body.

"You aren’t good liar, Rey, I know that when I remove the necklace, you will kill me" he said before kissing her.

Rey didn't say anything, without power in the force he could read her thoughts without problem.

"I don't want to be just your whore" Rey exclaimed when he pulled away from her.

"You aren't my whore"

"So, what am I to you?"

"You are my wife, the empress of my empire"

"What kind of empress am I if I can’t decide on the empire?" She asked.

"You lost that right when you rejected my proposal, you refused to rule the galaxy by my side and to seek the force with me, and I respected that decision"

Rey didn’t understand his reasoning when she felt his hands raise the skirts of her dress, she decided it was not the time to continue the conversation, she wondered if one day she would get used to his touch.

Shortly after the Rey got pregnant, Kylo allowed her to leave his rooms, he knew that she would not risk the life of her baby, he dressed her with the best fabrics and the most expensive jewelry in the galaxy, she accompanied him during his presentations socials, and he had a chair for her next to his throne.

"I wish you could feel him, Rey" he mentioned one day while they were lying on a sofa "He is so strong in the force"

"How do you know it's a boy, it can be a girl too?" She asked as she felt Kylo's hand on her.

"I can feel him through the force; he is a boy and one very strong"

The day when Rey began to have contractions, kylo ren was out of the planet in a meeting with his generals to try to unite some planets of the Outer Rim that refused to recognize the empire, as soon as he received the news, he returned to Coruscant.

Rey was relieved when he arrived, the contractions were now more frequent, and the doctor informed him that she was going into labor.

"I'm glad you arrived," she told him when he approached her "the doctor says the baby will be coming soon"

Kylo hastened to remove her necklace; she needed a lot of force to have a safe delivery.

The sensation disoriented her a little, but Rey felt as if her lungs filled with air.

"Your Highness, excuse my meddling" one of the doctors spoke "but it is recommended that you wait outside" the doctor knew the emperor's mood swings and she did not want to risk any of them during the delivery, for the doctor's tranquility, Kylo left of the room.

Her delivery although it was painful was not complicated, the doctors left Rey alone with her son, she was watching him when she felt a presence in her room.

"Rey, how good that I find you, I've felt an awakening in the force ..." the master Luke fell silent when he saw Rey "oh, Rey, your son is the awakening that I felt" Luke approached them.

Luke looked at Rey's baby, he was so small in comparison to the immense force that was in him, he had only seen that brute power once, no, he corrected himself, he had seen it twice, once in Ben Solo and once in Rey from Jakku. Luke looked around the room, it was a very elegant room, he watched through the window the sunset of Coruscant, Rey was in Coruscant the same planet where the emperor lived, in a room so expensive that only someone very rich he could pay, but it was not possible, the emperor already had an empress, a woman not sensitive to force or at least that's what he had heard.

"Rey..." he continued "Where the father of this child?"

"He's outside talking to the doctor" she said as she cooed the baby.

"You must hide as you have done all this time, hide your presence from the force, I will teach you to hide that of your son, Kylo has been looking for everyone the force sensitive and he brainwashes them to join their army, do not let the emperor find you, you must stay hidden ... "

"I don’t think she needs to hide from me"

Luke turned to see his ex-apprentice standing at the door.

"Kylo ren, leave this girl in peace, you already have an empress in your palace and now Rey has a family here, a family which doesn’t include you"

"You're wrong, old man" he said as he approached them "you've always been wrong"

"Oh, is that you can’t recognize your Empress when you have her in front of you" he continued speaking as he put his hand to Rey's face, and she turned away from his touch.

"You disappoint me, you weren't raised under those principles, you have fallen so low to force a woman to share your bed, you are lucky that your mother ..."

"My mother is dead" kylo interrupted him "Now go away old man, I need to be alone with my wife and my son" he emphasized the last words

"I'll go, but I'll be back ..."

"No, you won’t," he interrupted again "why that day, I will explode some planet and hang the bodies of their inhabitants somewhere where I'm sure you'll see them, you will cause death of innocents, just to continue with your silly ideology about the force"

Luke sent an apologetic look at Rey and her baby as he vanished, he didn’t want to upset kylo's nerves for fear he might hurt them.

When Luke disappeared, Kylo pulled Rey's necklace out of his pocket.

"No, don’t put it on me again" she almost begged when she saw him extend his arms towards her.

Rey felt her baby move from her arms and he began to cry.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she couldn’t calm him down.

"He can’t feel you through the force; he believes that you are no longer"

"Take it off, I want the baby to feel me, I don't want him to believe I'm leaving him" she almost sobbed at the memory of her parents abandoning her "please, I'll be good, please don't keep my baby away from me" she continued

Kylo thought for a moment, he knew that abandonment would be a problem for the baby in the future, so he took it off, almost instantly the baby stopped crying and breathed easier.

Kylo watched his wife and son in silence for a while, until Rey fell asleep due to fatigue.

He took the baby in his arms, he sat on the other side of the bed, and extended his hand before him, and he saw through his mind.

Light

Darkness

He looked at his son while he was sleeping, he saw light and darkness inside him, these were not in conflict but in balance, Kylo had sought to achieve the force in a balance and at last he had achieved it in this child, he step several hours imagining great things for him.


	4. Safety

Rey was contemplating his little son while he was sleeping, she caressed her little tuft of black hair, she was lying on her bed when she felt that her Force bond with Kylo was opening.

She looked at him wielding his red lightsaber, she saw him fighting against invisible enemies, Rey covered her son's ears hoping he couldn't see or hear him, she saw Kylo's lightsaber moving forward, the blow he gave his enemy made his blood splash all over his face, Rey observed in Kylo a murderous look as the Force bond faded.

Rey had forgotten for a time that Kylo ren was a ruthless murderer in battles, he had been gone for over a month to the Outer Rim and Rey had seen him several times during their Force bond but the Force bond had never been opened during a battle.

Rey put her baby in his crib, and she went to sleep, she wondered if she and her son were safe with Kylo ren.

Emperor Kylo ren had been in fighting against the inhabitants on a planet from the Outer Rim, the planet contained many mines for which it could not be eliminated, the war had lasted 40 days and 40 nights, the inhabitants of that planet were taller than a normal man and they had the strength of 3 men.

Kylo was fighting with his force-sensitive army, they were fighting an army 10 times larger, it was dark, they had been fighting against them since noon.

A blow made Kylo fall to the ground, he felt pain, he knew that maybe he had broken some rib, he pushed his opponent with force while he hung the other with force, he got up and hit with his lightsaber to a third, without warning, one of them pushed him so hard that he crashed into a huge rock.

He sat up suddenly, when without warning the Force bond with Rey opened, he watched her for a moment, she looked so scared and she hugged her son tightly, soon he understood that he couldn't die here, if he died, someone would try to take the throne and would not hesitate to kill Rey and his son, he had to live to ensure the safety of those he loved.

Kylo returned to turn on his lightsaber and he hit with blind anger his opponent, then another, the blood splashed on his face as he mutilated whoever was in his path.

Rey woke up several hours later when she felt Kylo's presence in the room, she observed him sitting on the side of her baby's crib, he still had blood on his face and he had never seemed so terrifying.

"It's not my blood" he said

"I know"

"Tell Hux to prepare the meeting with the commerce council, the war is over, we won," Kylo said before looking back at the crib.

Rey did not say anything else and she went out to inform Hux of the news.

It was almost two days until she saw Kylo again.

She was getting ready to sleep, the baby had barely fallen asleep after she fed him, she was about to get into bed when the door to her room opened and Kylo entered the room.

"How are you?" He said as he took off his cloak and gloves

"I'm fine"

"And how is the baby?" Kylo asked as he approached the crib.

"He is fine too" she said

Kylo had not planned to leave so soon after the parturition of Rey; he had sworn he would not follow the example of Han Solo or Leia Organa leaving his family for personal reasons, but that battle was decisive for the control of the Outer Rim.

"I don't like what you've done" Rey said

"I had no choice"

"You could have reached an agreement with them, avoid the bloodshed" Rey demanded

"I tried to dialogue with them, if they joined the empire they would maintain control of their mines, they only had to abide by the rules of the commerce council, but they didn't want to"

Rey didn't say anything else, she didn't understand why they had to kill them all, men, women and children.

"It's been a while since we've been together, Rey" kylo said while kissing her.

Rey understood the meaning of her words, but she was afraid of getting pregnant again, both knew that each child was a nail that kept her tied to Kylo.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Rey said when he laid her on the bed.

"Why?" Kylo asked

"It will be difficult to divide your empire into two" Rey said trying to persuade him

"I’m the emperor; I can divide the galaxy in the parts necessary"

Rey stood silently at his words, she knew that he was threatening her, he had not said in two parts but he made it clear that they would be more than two.

Rey felt the pressure of his dick on her thigh, when he continued kissing her neck.

Kylo had learned that Rey hated doing it with him when he was hard and fast, so he tried to take his time preparing her; with one hand he touched her nipple on her nightgown while with his other hand he slowly rubbed her clitoris.

Rey soon put a hand to his mouth, she hated that he made her enjoy that horrible act; an awkward moan came from her throat when he increased the speed of his touch.

Kylo had also learned that Rey hated that he would say obscene things to her when he took her, instead she responded well to loving words.

Rey tried to stifle a moan when Kylo thrust a finger inside her, and then a second, Rey is about to reach her climax when Kylo pulled his fingers out of her, she almost protested but then Kylo in one motion thrust his dick inside her.

Kylo pushed it slowly at first, but he increased the speed with each thrust, he felt his climax close, but he tried to hold it until Rey hugged him when she reached her orgasm, Kylo followed her moments later; they stayed in that position until Rey spoke.

"You know I hate that you do that"

“What do you hate that I do?”

"I hate that you make me enjoy it" Rey said while looking at him

"You can't deny that it has had its good things"

"Which ones?"

"There is one for example" he said as his head turned to his baby's crib "look at him, he is the result of our love"

"There isn't our love, I don't love you" she said as she looked at the crib

"Then, he is just the result of my love for you, Rey"

"Don't be so obstinate, I could have had him without your help" Rey said as she turned to look at Kylo.

"I do not think so," he said as he lay on the bed

"Why? I could have had many suitors"

"Rey, any man in the galaxy would like to be with you, but if you had followed the Jedi, you couldn't have a child, they have a life of celibacy."

Rey straightened from his bed at his words, she didn't know that, she had believed that the Jedi could have a family like any normal person.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"Do the Sith have a life of celibacy too?"

"No, the Sith seek the dark side through passion, I suppose instead of forbidding it, they encourage it"

Rey was silent for a while, now she understood why Master Luke didn’t have a wife or children, she had read the sacred Jedi texts but in none of them there was information about that, she wondered what kind of woman would share the bed with a Sith. the only people she had met on the dark side were Kylo and Snoke and both were frightening but differently, maybe Kylo shared his bed with a Sith woman or with some prostitute, she wondered if when he got bored of her, he would look for another partner ...

"It's jealousy what I see in your eyes, Rey, you're jealous that I've been with another woman"

Rey blushed; she internally cursed her Force bond with Kylo.

"No, it's not that, I only consider it unfair that you have had experience in this and I haven't"

“You're the first and the only woman I've been with, if that calms your jealousy" he said as he touched her cheek

"I don’t believe you," Rey said

"You can enter my mind and check it for yourself, I don’t lie to you, Rey, I've never lied to you"

Rey rejected his offer, she didn’t want to enter the mind of Kylo, she didn’t want to see the deaths he had caused, she didn’t want to see how he had killed the rebels.

Kylo seemed to want to say something but he left the room when he received a call from Hux.

Rey had met General Hux in the first days after she was captured, she didn’t need to feel the Force to know that he despised her although if she was sincere the feeling was mutual, Hux was a man of very radical political ideas, he had always looked at the rebels as trash, she didn't trust him, sometimes she wondered why Kylo kept him close to him.


	5. Broken dream

Hux had been watching the decisions made by the new supreme leader Kylo ren, Hux had not liked anything that he was the new supreme leader but Hux knew that he didn't have the power to fight Kylo in a physical fight, he waited that Kylo would make a mistake in order to take control of the first order but to his bad luck that didn't happen, on the contrary in less than a year Kylo had been named emperor, and he had to accept being one of his generals of greater rank.

Since Kylo was named emperor, Hux had insisted that he should look for a wife, but Kylo ignored him, Hux decided to look for the Empress candidates himself, he knew that the emperor would be upset at first but in the end he would appreciate.

Hux searched on each planet for single women who were royals of that planet, he knew that Kylo ren had once been Ben Solo, son of the princess of Alderaan, he supposed that Kylo wished to continue with his lineage with some aristocratic girl, and also, this alliance would help him with the relationship with the governments of the other planets.

Hux looked through his holopad at the candidates, there were girls whose beauty was exorbitant, with eyes as blue as the sea, or hair as black as night, Hux for a moment had some envy towards the emperor if he married some of these women, but then he had another idea, most of these women would find the emperor unpleasant, so maybe he could be lover of empress, that idea pleased him, having an ally in the emperor's bed would benefit him in the future.

Hux saw the emperor leave the throne room, and he decided to talk to him.

"Your Majesty, forgive the interruption, but I wanted to talk to you about an important matter"

"What happens?"

"It's about the topic of your next empress, your highness, you've been in power for a few months and I think that it's convenient that you start looking for a wife"

"That's my business, Hux"

"I agree, excellence, but you could ..." Hux couldn't finish speaking when Kylo ren interrupted him.

"I have other issues to attend, general"

Hux wasn't a person who accept a no for an answer, he could be very insistent if he wanted to, he spent the next few days trying to talk to the emperor but he didn't get it, he proposed to stand guard in front of his quarters but he had no opportunity to talk to him that way, the dream had beaten him several times, so one afternoon he entered the emperor's quarters when the guards brought him dinner, he was determined to not leave his quarters until the emperor heard him.

Hux stopped when he saw the scavenger in the Emperor's quarters; she was sitting at the table eating with Kylo when Hux went through the door.

"Hux, I hope that what you come to tell me is very urgent," Kylo said as he dismissed the guards.

"Your Majesty, I assumed you were alone, I'm afraid I can only discuss this with you alone" Hux grimaced in disgust as he looked at the scavenger.

Hux didn't know that the scavenger was in the palace, several rebels had arrived a few days ago but he had no information that she was among them.

"In this case, you can sit down with us, when we finish having dinner, we can discuss it" Kylo said as he moved a chair to the table with the force.

Hux sat in front of the scavenger, he watched her eat her food with her hands, and it was obvious that the girl didn't have any kind of education on the table, he tried to change his grimace of displeasure when he felt Kylo's eyes on him, he looked at the scavenger again, she was wearing a very expensive dress and a gold necklace on her neck, although she was elegantly dressed, he could not deny that she still looked like a savage.

When they finished eating, Kylo told the scavenger to leave them alone, she left almost instantly.

"What is so important?"

"Your highness, forgive my insistence, but this is a very important matter, you need a wife, the empire needs an empress, if you accept some aristocratic girl, it will improve our relations with the governments of the allied planets" Hux said as he handed Kylo a folder with the information of all the candidates he could get.

"I already told you, I don't need your help, Hux, it seems you haven't seen that I don't need company"

Hux understood the words of Kylo ren, Kylo had in his rooms the scavenger because he had made her his lover, Hux understood why the scavenger had not been killed along with the other rebels, and suddenly he felt sorry for the scavenger because no woman would be willing to be in the bed with a man like Kylo ren.

"You need an empress; you can keep your whore after you get married"

"It seems that you haven't understood me, Hux, so I'll tell you again, I don't need your help because I already have an Empress"

"You don't tell me that you're thinking of turning the scavenger into your empress"

"I do not think about it, I've already done it"

Hux felt annoyed, how Kylo dared to tarnish his lineage with a scavenger and choose as an empress a desert rat that didn't even know how to behave at a table.

"This is an insult, to choose that scavenger over the daughters of the aristocrats of the empire; all of them possess a beauty and education that surpass a thousand times that of the scavenger"

"I am the emperor I can choose whoever I want"

Hux put his hands to his neck when he felt he was suffocating.

"If you like them so much you can choose one for you, now go away" Kylo said while he let go of his neck

Hux went to the door when he saw Rey sitting on a sofa while she watched a holopad, Hux understood at that moment that his plan to be the Empress' lover had died; he would never share the bed with a scavenger.

Hux spent the next few months annoyed by Kylo's decision; he had to apologize to all the aristocrats when they learned that the emperor had already chosen a wife.

A few months later he felt annoyed again when the new Empress left the Emperor's quarters, he had to honor her and bow to her, he knew that Kylo wanted to humiliate him more when he sent him to take care of her personally during his travels; He couldn't avoid to give the Empress a grimace of displeasure when he noticed that she was pregnant.

He was upset all day when he realized that now not only had to plan how to get rid of the emperor and the empress, but also the future prince, he knew the power in the Empress's strength, she was able to defeat the praetorian guards, Snoke and Kylo ren, he didn’t want to imagine the power that the child would have, with resignation he understood that he would never be the emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, any mistake let me know to correct it.


End file.
